Love on Top
by Ao no Yuri
Summary: Harta, tahta, dan wanita. Tiga hal keramat penakluk anak Adam. Tidak terkecuali tiga laki-laki tampan ini. Selanjutnya takdir akan mendikte mereka mana yang seharusnya diletakkan di puncak. HunHan/ChanBaek/KaiSoo. GS. NC. Newbie
1. Chapter 1

Warning!

Saya cuma punya cerita dan alurnya. Semua nama di sini punya pemiliknya.

Baca saja dulu, siapa tahu suka. :)

Casts:

Kim Jongin - dokter, 26 tahun.

Oh Sehun - hacker, 26 tahun.

Park Chanyeol - pengacara, 28 tahun.

Do Kyungsoo - guru _Kindergarten,_ 27 tahun.

Xi Luhan - CEO, 30 tahun.

Byun Baekhyun - model, 28 tahun.

Etc.

ENJOY!

Dengan langkah tergesa Jongin meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah jam praktiknya di rumah sakit berakhir. Sebenarnya ia tak cukup lelah hari ini, ia hanya melakukan sekali operasi pemasangan ring jantung yang berakhir sukses dan mengecek pasiennya secara rutin seperti biasa. Tidak ada pasien baru hari ini. Akan tetapi, pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah ditunggu dua sahabatnya di club biasa mereka berkumpul. Suara hentakan musik sudah terdengar di telinganya. Tubuhnya sudah panas membayangkan sentuhan-sentuhan wanita cantik dan seksi yang akan hinggap padanya.

Baru sampai di lobby rumah sakit, niat Jongin teralihkan pada seorang gadis yang berdiri menyandar pada pembatas resepsionis. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Dan bukan kebiasaan seorang Kim Jongin untuk peduli pada masalah orang lain. Yang membuatnya menaruh perhatian adalah bentuk fisik gadis itu. Jongin adalah seorang _sex god._ Setidaknya begitu kata para mahasiswi di kampusnya dulu dan wanita-wanita di sekitarnya kini. Ia punya banyak pengalaman dalam urusan ranjang. Hal itu membuatnya tahu jika dibalik _baby doll dress_ berwarna _broken white_ yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya itu, si gadis menyembunyikan harta karun. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, bahkan cenderung mungil, namun berisi di bagian-bagian yang tepat dengan lekukan yang pas. Dan Jongin berani bertaruh untuk sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya jika gadis itu benar-benar masih belum pernah terjamah. _Namja_ seksi itu menyeringai. Ada pinguin gemuk di depan mulut beruang kutub kelaparan.

Jongin menindah haluannya tanpa ragu ke depan meja resepsionis. Ia spontan berhenti tiga langkah di depan gadis tadi begitu mendengar isakan lirih. Gadis mungil itu sedang menangis. Pilu, hingga hati Jongin ikut tergetar. Ia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang acuh-tak acuh. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka ia masih punya hati –atau sesuatu yang tengah bergetar ngilu di dadanya kini tapi gadis yang tidak dikenalnya itu menggugahnya.

"Aku pasti akan membayarnya," gadis itu berbicara di sela isakannya. Memelas. "Tapi tolong berikan aku waktu."

Oh, _shit._ Suaranya indah sekali. Bahkan isakan dan getar parau karena ia mungkin sudah lama menangis tidak merusaknya sama sekali. Jongin merasa benar-benar bajingan sekarang karena ia bahkan mulai _turn on_ hanya karena membayangkan bagaimana jika suara itu mendesahkan namanya saat si gadis meraih puncak kenikmatan di bawah tubuhnya.

"Tapi ini sudah menjadi prosedur rumah sakit, kami tidak dapat menangani ayah nona jika Anda belum membayar biaya administrasi," ucap petugas administrasi rumah sakit yang membangunkan Jongin dari lamunan kotornya.

"Tapi ayahku bisa mati kalau kalian tidak menolongnya!" gadis itu meraung. Ketara ia mulai putus asa membujuk petugas di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Jongin memutuskan untuk mendekati meja resepsionis setelah ia menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya pada gadis mungil itu. Dan bagus, ia sekarang merasa seperti tokoh superhero di film-film dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti itu.

"Kim _uisanim_!" si petugas resepsionis menyapa dengan sedikit tergagap dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan petugas wanita itu. Dokter tampan itu sudah tenggelam dalam sinar teduh wajah gadis yang menyita perhatiannya tadi. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang indah, gadis itu juga sangat cantik dan imut. Matanya bulat penuh seperti bulan purnama, sinarnya juga terduh. Pipinya tembam dan terlihat kenyal dan lembut seperti pipi bayi. Bibirnya berbentuk unik dan penuh seperti marshmallow. Gadis itu terlihat seperti gadis _senior high school_ yang sedang patah hati. Jongin benar-benar ingin memeluknya. Sebut ia bodoh jika ia melewatkan gadis ini. "Ada apa ini?" setelah mengabaikan petugas resepsionis akhirnya Jongin bertanya pada wanita yang kira-kira berusia empat puluhan tahun itu.

"Gadis ini ingin ayahnya segera dioperasi, tapi dia tidak bisa membayar biaya administrasi!" si petugas menjawab sedikit ketus.

"Apa penyakitnya?"

"Penyumbatan pembuluh darah pada jantung."

Jongin mengerenyitkan keningnya. Seharusnya pasien yang mengalami penyakit tersebut berada di bawah penangannya sebagai spesialis pembuluh darah dan jantung, tapi bagaimana ia bisa tidak tahu sama sekali?

"Ah! _Mianhaeyo,_ Kim _uisanim,_ ayahnya masih ditangani dokter umum," petugas itu berucap cepat begitu menyadari tatapan bertanya-tanya dokter tampan di depannya.

Decakan kesal dikeluarkan Jongin. Tanpa berkata apapun namja itu meraih map yang dipegang gadis yang sedari tadi diam mendengar percakapan sang dokter dan petugas. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Jongin membuka map kuning tersebut dan membubuhkan tanda tangan pada bagian yang seharusnya ditandatangani oleh keluarga yang berkewajiban menanggung biaya perawatan. "Jadwalkan operasi besok pagi. Dia pasienku dan aku yang akan menanggung biaya rumah sakitnya!" instruksi Jongin begitu menyerahkan seberkas dokumen yang baru saja ditandatanganinya pada petugas dan melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu reaksi dari lawan bicaranya.

Bibir gadis yang baru saja ditolong Jongin membulat. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai ia menyadari baru saja ada seorang malaikat tampan datang menyelamatkan nyawa ayahnya. Mata bulatnya terpaku pada bahu kokoh sosok dokter yang baru saja menolongnya. "Kim _Uisanim_!" gadis itu berseru mengucap satu nama yang sempat tertangkap gendang telinganya.

Dari ambang pintu keluar rumah sakit Jongin berbalik setelah mendengar suara gadis yang membuatnya resah memanggil. Gadis itu berlari cepat ke arahnya, rambut hitam legam panjangnya yang dikepang dan semula berada di bahu kirinya terlempar ke belakang karena gerakannya. Gadis itu benar-benar _cute._

"Kim _uisanim, jeongmal gomapseumnida!_ " gadis itu berucap dengan napasnya yang terengah. Langkahnya terlalu kecil untuk mengejar langkah dari kaki panjang Jongin. Dengan kedua tangan di perut, gadis tadi membungkuk mengungkapkan terimakasihnya yang sungguh-sungguh. "Do Kyungsoo- _ieyo_!"

"Hmm.." Jongin berdeham sebagai tanda ia menerima ucapan terimakasih gadis manis yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo itu. Benar-benar nama yang imut seperti pemiliknya.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas jasa Anda?" dengan matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tak perlu."

"Tapi saya benar-benar berhutang budi pada Anda. Ah! Saya akan segera mengembalikan uang Anda. Saya berjanji!" Kyungsoo meracau. Ia tak suka berhutang pada orang lain, termasuk berhutang budi.

Satu hal yang bisa ditangkap Jongin dari Kyungsoo adalah gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala. Pinguin gemuk yang menantang. "Aku bilang tak perlu," dokter muda itu memutuskan untuk mengetes sejauh mana tekat gadis kecil di hadapannya ini.

"Atau… aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Kim _Uisanim!_ Kau sudah menolong satu-satunya orang yang kupunya di dunia ini."

 _Ough…_ Do Kyungsoo benar-benar gadis yang menarik. Dan ucapan gadis itu untuk melakukan apapun untuknya terdengar seperti harta karun yang merangkak sendiri padanya. Anak baik selalu mendapat bayarannya. Jongin nyaris menyeringai jika saja ia tidak ingat ia akan terlihat sangat jahat. "Temui aku setelah operasi ayahmu di ruanganku," ucapnya. Setelahnya ia kembali melanjutkan acara untuk menemui dua sahabatnya.

Sehun menyeringai begitu menekan tombol enter di _keyboard_ komputernya. Deretan angka dalam tabel dan grafik yang sudah diburunya beberapa minggu belakangan ini akhirnya muncul di layar. Cacatan pemasukan dan pengeluaran sebuah perusahan teknologi terbesar di Korea. Kliennya kali ini ingin ia membersihkan namanya yang sedang tersangkut kasus penggelapan dana. "Sial!" namja tampan itu mengumpat begitu otaknya mengkalkulasi berapa jumlah dana yang sebenarnya digelapkan oleh laki-laki tua bangka yang menjadi kliennya kali ini. "Dia hanya membayarku dua persen dari yang dimakan perut buncitnya. Dia pikir aku pengemis?!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, namja berkulit pucat itu memperkecil laman yang baru saja diunduhnya. Membuka jendela baru untuk mencari informasi yang dibutuhkannya. Sekarang di layar datar komputernya sudah terpampang foto seorang wanita cantik dengan aura dewasa yang mengintimidasi. Tampak begitu profesional dengan stelan kerjanya. _Spandex skirt_ merahyang berawal dari bawah dada dan berakhir di pertengahan betisnya menunjukkan segala aset yang dimiliki tubuhnya. Setiap lekukannya sempurna dengan pinggang yang kecil dan panggul yang lebar. Ukuran dadanya yang tertutup kemeja putih itu pun di atas rata-rata wanita Korea. Dan wanita itu sangat cantik dengan mata rusa betina, hidung bangir, tulang pipi yang tinggi, bibir dengan polesan _lipstick_ merah merona dan dagu runcing. Tapi aset yang paling mencolok mata Sehun adalah yang berada di balik gelar CEO yang dimiliki wanita bernama Xi Luhan itu.

Cepat-cepat Sehun meraih ponsel yang berada di sebelah _mouse_ komputernya. Jari kokohnya mendial nomor yang berhasil dibobolnya beberapa detik lalu, menempelkan benda canggih itu ke telinga kirinya sedang tangan kanannya kembali menekuni halaman yang sempat ia sisihkan. Perlu lima kali deringan nada sambung sampai sebuah suara lembut namun syarat ketegasan menyapa di seberang sana. Sehun menyeringai sebelum menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya, "Aku Oh Sehun."

"Kau Oh Sehun?" nada tidak percaya terdengar dari seberang sana. Sehun mendengus. Ternyata namanya benar-benar tidak asing di kalangan para pengusaha setelah ia mendedikasikan dirinya menjadi _hacker_ selama nyaris sepuluh tahun. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah menjadi semurahan ini dengan menelepon seseorang yang mungkin akan menjadi kliennya. Tapi mengingat berapa jumlah nominal yang akan bertambah ke rekeningnya, persetan dengan harga diri.

"Ya, aku Oh Sehun, nona Xi Luhan. Atau aku harus memanggil Anda Xi _sajangnim_?" suara berat Sehun berucap sembari merenggangkan lehernya yang mulai terasa pegal.

"Ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

"Ck! Tidak sabaran sekali," Sehun mendengus. Xi Luhan ini benar-benar tipe pebisnis sejati ternyata. Namja tampan itu memutuskan melupakan formalitas yang sempat digagasnya di awal. "Bawahan berengsekmu, Jang Sungjae, kau ingat dia? Tertuduh korupsi di perusahaanmu?" Sehun melepaskan kaca matanya dan meletakannya di atas _keyboard_ sebelum kembali melanjutkan keterangannya. "Dia meminta jasaku untuk memutihkan data perusahaanmu dan sialnya tua bangka itu hanya membayarku dua puluh juta won, dia pikir aku pengemis?!"

"Kau memiliki bukti penyeludupan uang yang dilakukannya?" suara lembut Luhan mulai terdengar antusias. Cukup untuk membuat Sehun menyeringai. Sepertinya ia punya apa yang Luhan tak punya. Ia sudah menduga keputusannya akan menghasilkan uang berlipat ganda untuknya.

"Hmm.." _hacker_ tampan itu bergumam. "Tidak ada satu sen pun yang terlewat olehku. Kau bisa memilikinya juga, Xi _Sajangnim_. Tapi itu tergantung penawaranmu."

"Dua ratus juta won! Temui aku di kantorku besok."

Dan nada panjang tanda panggilan yang terputus meyahut suara penuh emosi Luhan. Sehun tak ambil peduli dengan sikap Luhan selama uang wanita itu berpindah ke rekeningnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian menaruh ponsel di sakunya, meraih kunci motornya dan pergi menemui dua sahabatnya yang mungkin sudah menunggu di _club_ tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

Chanyeol menggeram. Ini sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak jam yang mereka tetapkan untuk bertemu seminggu yang lalu namun dua sahabat karibnya belum juga muncul. Suara musik yang dimainkan _disk jokey_ semakin keras membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Asal-asalan ia menuangkan _wine_ yang tadi dipesannya. " _Shit!_ " namja jangkung itu mengumpat bergitu menyadari ternyata satu botol _wine_ -nya sudah tandas tak tersisa. Ia sudah merelakan sebuah _meeting_ penting dengan kliennya tapi si mata keranjang Jongin yang semula paling bersemangat belum menunjukkan batang kemaluannya. Chanyeol yakin pasti ada gadis cantik yang si hitam itu temui di jalan dan membuat Jongin lupa pada janjinya. Ia masih bisa memaklumi si hamba uang Sehun yang pasti tidak akan melewatkan sepeserpun won untuk datang berpesta seperti ini.

Chanyeol harus membatalkan niatnya untuk membanting botol saat aroma manis yang dikenalnya menyapa hidungnya. Ia menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya dan benar saja apa yang ia pikirkan. Byun Baekhyun baru saja melewatinya. Super model yang sudah dikenalnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu kini sedang menari di lantai dansa dengan dikelilingi beberapa laki-laki hidung belang. Namja bertelinga seperti peri itu menggeram. Sejak kapan wanita itu di sini?! Kepala tampannya seperti ingin meledak karena emosi pada kedua temannya dan sekarang pada kelakuan _bitchy_ Baekhyun yang nampak begitu puas dengan banyaknya atensi yang ia dapatkan.

Sudah terlalu lama dan Chanyeol masih tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghentikan Baekhyun. Ia bukan siapa-siapa wanita itu dan kenyataan itu cukup menamparnya serta membungkam mulutnya untuk melayangkan protes terhadap apapun yang dilakukan wanita cantik itu. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar lagi dan membuat Baekhyun menghindarinya seperti kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat Baekhyun menerima tawaran pemotretan majalah pria dewasa. Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa membakar majalah dengan _cover_ potret Baekhyun yang nyaris telanjang itu. Tubuh indah yeoja itu hanya ditutupi selembar kain satin yang menutupi payudara dan daerah kewanitaannya. Chanyeol tahu foto itu benar-benar indah dan penuh sentuhan seni, tapi dengan membayangkan Baekhyun akan menjadi objek fantasi laki-laki mesum di luar sana membuat darahnya mendidih.

Di balik semua yang terjadi saat ini. Dimana Baekhyun terasa begitu dekat namun juga begitu jauh di saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol memiliki penyesalan yang terpendam. Andai ia tidak mengabaikan gadis itu untuk cita-citanya sepuluh tahun lalu, mungkin saat ini ia dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Namun penyesalan itu juga perlahan terkubur dan menyatu dengan segala ambisi yang dimilikinya untuk terus mendapatkan kedudukan yang lebih baik. Baekhyun pun akhirnya mengendap menjadi salah satu obsesinya.

Chanyeol baru akan beranjak saat kedua tangannya ditahan dari arah yang berbeda. Jongin di sebelah kanan dan Sehun di sebelah kiri. "Biarkan Baekhyun _noona_ bersenang-senang," Jongin berkata saat si _workaholic_ Chanyeol berusaha menyentak tangannya.

" _Toh,_ hanya kau yang akan dicarinya untuk kepuasan," Sehun menambahkan sebelum menangkat tangannya memanggil _waiter_. "Kita harus bersenang-senang juga, Chanyeol _hyung_! Aku akan menraktir kalian kali ini!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin yang mulai ditempeli wanita cantik yang sempat digodanya di pintu masuk menyeringai. Pasti ada hal besar yang akan terjadi karena Sehun bersedia mengeluarkan uangnya untuk berfoya-foya.

-TBC-

Anyeonghaseyo, readernim!

Saya Ai, atau boleh dipanggil siapa aja deh sebahagia kalian, syukur-syukur ada yang manggil nyonya Oh. *plak*

salam kenal semuanya. saya author baru buat FF exo, udah lama penging ngepost cerita di sini. setelah berbagai macam pertimbangan taraaaaa... cerita ini lahir deh.

oh ya, saya seumuran sama sehun sama kai.. yup! line 94. and I'm officially Sehuned! hehehe.. salam kenal semua.

satu lagi, jangan lupa review buat Love on Top yaaaa... saya butuh belajar dan dukungan. Kritik boleh, bash silahkan kalo nggak capek.

satu lagi, satu lagi, I love you all... :*

sincerely

ai!


	2. Chapter 2

**warn!**

di Chapter kemarin, aku tulis profesi Chanyeol arsitek. Untuk kebutuhan cerita, soalnya chapter kemarin belum masuk cerita, profesi Chanyeol yang fixed adalah lawyer. Di cahoter sebelumnya sudah kuedit juga. Oke anak-anak?

Ini udah aku edit, bagian banyak kalimat yang hilang sebelumnya itu dikorupsi FFN, di dokumen aku lengkap, Sayang. Tapi, aku minta maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya, silakan baca ulang semoga lebih dapat dimengerti. :)

Selamat menikmati!

 **LOVE ON TOP**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Casts:

Kim Jongin - dokter, 26 tahun.

Oh Sehun - hacker, 26 tahun.

Park Chanyeol - pengacara, 28 tahun.

Do Kyungsoo - guru _Kindergarten,_ 27 tahun.

Xi Luhan - CEO, 30 tahun.

Byun Baekhyun - model, 28 tahun.

Etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Waktu menunjukkan hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi menuju tengah malam. Namja jangkung itu kini duduk sendirian di tengah hentakan musik yang kian menggema. Sehun sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu setelah mendapat telepon dari seseorang dari XI _group_ dan membayar pesanan mereka seperti janjinya _._ Jongin menyusul _maknae_ mereka sepuluh menit yang lalu dengan alasan ia akan melakukan operasi besok pagi pada pasien baru sehingga harus mempelajari riwayat kesehatannya terlebih dahulu. Dokter tampan itu bahkan mengabaikan undangan terang-terangan beberapa gadis molek untuk menghangatkan ranjang mereka. Chanyeol bisa mencium sesuatu yang _fishy_ di sini. Mereka bertiga biasa bersenang-senang hingga pagi tak peduli dengan bisnis atau pekerjaan apaa yang tengah menunggu esok. Sepertinya Sehun mendapatkan pundi-pundi yang cukup besar kali ini, namun entah apa yang membuat Jongin mengabaikan makhluk yang bernama wanita. Tapi akhirnya namja tampan itu memilih untuk melupakannya, mereka berdua pasti akan buka mulut pada saatnya.

Seluruh perhatian Chanyeol kini terfokus pada seorang gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian di lantai dansa. Gadis cantik yang tengah menggoyangkan tubuh rampingnya seirama dengan musik. Ia dikelilingi beberapa orang laki-laki yang ikut bergerak bersamanya, juga tatapan lapar laki-laki yang berada di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol sangat menyadari jika Baekhyun terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan oleh setiap mata laki-laki normal. Pengacara tampan itu masih bisa menolerir kelakuan mereka yang hanya mendekati atau memandangi sang super model dengan tatapan lapar. Tapi ia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya saat seorang laki-laki yang ia perkirakan berusia 40 tahunan merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mencoba berkelit. Kaki panjangnya bergerak cepat menuju tempat dimana pemilik hatinya berdiri saat pria itu mulai mencumbu leher jenjang Baekhyun. Kepalan tangannya meluncur mulus ke pipi pria yang ia anggap kurang ajar itu hingga tersungkur. Tangan besar Chanyeol meraih kerah kemeja pria yang masih tampak syok dengan apa yang baru saja diterimanya itu lalu memukulnya membabi buta, bahkan pekikan Baekhyun yang memintanya berhenti tidak dihiraukannya. Chanyeol bertekat membunuh pria itu kalau saja tiga orang pria berbadan besar dengan seragam petugas keamanan bar menariknya. Namja jangkung itu hampir berhasil merobohkan ketiga laki-laki berkulit gelap itu jika saja ia tidak merasakan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kanannya.

Tubuh tegap Chanyeol rasanya membeku setelah merasakan tamparan yang datang dari tangan Baekhyun. Matanya yang masih memerah karena amarah menatap penuh tanya pada wanita yang sudah ia kenal hampir separuh usianya itu.

"Idiot!" Baekhyun mengumpat tanpa takut pada tatapan Chanyeol. Jemari lentiknya segera menarik kerah baju si namja tampan tanpa membuang waktu, sebelum si bodoh Chanyeol babak belur dihajar para _security_ itu. Ah, sebenarnya Baekhyun jauh lebih khawatir jika Chanyeol membuat lebih banyak orang babak balur. Di saat seperti ini wanita cantik itu bersyukur sudah menjadi atlet hapkido selama ia masih berseragam dulu hingga ia cukup kuat menarik tubuh raksasa Park Chanyeol.

Tanpa perasaan, Baekhyun itu mendorong tubuh jangkung Chanyeol ke dalam kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi kemudi mobil namja itu. Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu sudah cukup berkeringat mencari kuncinya di saku celana Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung melompat ke pangkuan namja tampan itu tanpa memberi kesempatan si korban untuk mengelak. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"sang super model mendesis sambil menarik ke dua belah kerah baju yang dipakai Chanyeol.

"Tua bangka itu kurang ajar padamu!" si pengacara tampan menggertak tak kalah keras.

"Lebih kurang ajar mana tua bangka itu atau kau yang setiap hari menggagahiku tanpa ikatan?!"

"Kau yang menolakku untuk mengikatmu!"

 _Puppy eyes_ Baekhyun membulat. Ia sadar ia sudah salah bicara dan menggiring Chanyeol pada perdebatan yang selalu memojokkannya. Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol menjadi salah satu pengacara yang terhebat di Korea. Laki-laki ini pandai sekali ' _membunuh_ ' lawan bicaranya. "Kenapa kau egois sekali, Chan?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih setelah melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang namja tinggi itu. "Berapa gadis yang sudah kau tiduri, hmm?"

Bibir Chanyeol kelu. Walaupun ia tahu pertanyaan Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan jawaban, Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghibur wanita yang berada di pangkuannya itu. Atau untaian kata maaf yang selama ini masih tertahan di bibirnya. Pengacara tampan itu sadar, ia sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Berapa gadis yang sudah kau tiduri dan kenapa aku hanya boleh tidur denganmu?"

Dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Ke dua tangan besarnya bergerak merengkuh Baekhyun, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol tak pernah bisa menjawab saat Sehun dan Jongin bertanya hubungan macam apa yang ia jalani bersama Baekhyun. Ia bukan Sehun yang kaku pada wanita. Ia juga bukan Jongin yang ' _terbuka_ ' pada semua wanita. Chanyeol tidak terikat, tetapi juga tidak bebas. Namja berpostur tinggi itu sadar, ia dan Baekhyun bersama justru untuk saling menyakiti, meskipun ia tidak pernah bermaksud demikian. Ia dan yeoja cantik semakin lama justru menjadi dua orang yang menikmati rasa sakit hanya untuk bersama. Tapi Chanyeol sadar, sesakit apapun yang ia rasakan dengan apapun yang dilakukan Baekhyun, itu akan jauh lebih mudah dibanding ia harus kehilangan yeoja itu sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah melihat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun ratusan kali. Tapi tak sekalipun kekagumannya pada pahatan sempurna itu berkurang. Saat ini yang tersaji di hadapannya adalah Baekhyun yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang melekat di tubuhnya, menggeliat pasrah menunggu sang namja datang padanya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih tanpa cela tampak begitu berkilauan diterpa cahaya bulan yang menembus cendela _penthause_ milik Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu menggeram. Ia bahkan iri pada cahaya bulan yang mampu menjamah tubuh indah Baekhyun lebih cepat darinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mau repot untuk membuka stelan kerjanya dan langsung melompat menyelimuti tubuh molek Baekhyun dari tatapan dunia, mencium penuh tuntutan bibir tipis yang selalu manis dikecapnya itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak turun ke antara paha Baekhyun, mempersiapkan cawan suci yang selalu siap membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

"Aku masih takjub karena kau selalu siap untukku, Baek. Kapanpun." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara _husky-_ nya yang dirundung gairah tepat di telinga Baekhyun sebelum ia mencumbu leher jenjang wanitanya itu. Baekhyun hanya mendesis sebagai jawaban. Jemari lentiknya meremas ramput Chanyeol dan membawa bibir penuh lelaki itu ke dadanya. Paham, Chanyeol melahap puting susu Baekhyun begitu saja.

" _Yah!_ " Baekhyun memekik sembari memukul bahu Chanyeol yang masih memanjakan dada kirinya karena laki-laki itu menancapkan kejantanannya untuk menggantikan jari-jarinya tanpa peringatan. Chanyeol memang bukan pria romantis, dia seorang laki-laki penuh kejutan, Baekhyun mengenalnya. Salahnya masih saja terkejut dengan kelakuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Baekhyun, menggunakan sikunya untuk menumpu tubuhnya dan memberi sedikit jarak agar ia bisa menatap kedua mata indah wanitanya. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat bibir Baekhyun mengerucut karena marah. "Ar-Argghhhh.. Baek!" Chanyeol menggeram dengan mata tertutup rapat karena di bawah sana Baekhyun berhasil merematnya erat.

Kali ini Baekhyun lah yang tertawa kecil. 1-1. "Rasakan!" ucapnya.

"Kupastikan kau akan menjerit memintaku berhenti malam ini!"

"Tidak akan, Tuan Park!"

Setelahnya kamar besar Chanyeol dipenuhi bunyi erangan dua orang yang sedang bertarung mencoba mengalahkan satu sama lain dengan serbuan kenikmatan. Itu lah cara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyelesaikan setiap pertengkaran mereka. Jika para petinju punya ring untuk bertanding, tempat tidur adalah ring untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertanding.

.

.

.

.

Lorong rumah sakit masih sepi saat Jongin memasukinya. Hanya ada beberapa perawat yang berlalu-lalang dan sesekali menyapanya. Beberapa dari mereka tidak sanggup menutupi keterkejutan karena dokter tampan idola mereka ada di rumah sakit di luar jam praktiknya. Bahkan dokter praktik hari ini pun belum muncul batang hidungnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah map berwarna kuning yang berisi rekam medis milik ayah gadis menggemaskan yang ia temui kemarin setelah semalam ia memerintahkan perawat untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lengkap sebagai standar operasi. Di sampingnya, perawat wanita berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun berjalan cepat mencoba mengimbangi langkah lebar sang dokter sambil sesekali menerangkan bagaimana keadaan pasien baru Jongin.

"Tuan Do sudah dirawat sejak tiga hari yang lalu, di bangsal kelas tiga," perawat Im, perawat yang mendampingi Jongin memulai penjelasannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?"

"Belum ada peningkatan."

Jongin mengerenyit. Dimana-mana uang selalu berbicara lebih keras. Ia sudah membaca semua data kesehatan tuan Do. Dan tanpa memeriksanya sendiri secara langsung pun ia tahu kalau si pasien tidak akan menunjukkan perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik dengan penanganan seadanya.

"Antar aku ke ruangannya," putus namja berkulit _tan_ itu.

Langkah Jongin berhenti di ujung lorong, memasuki sebuah pintu besar dan berakhir pada sebuah ruangan luas. Ruangan itu dapat terisi enam orang pasien, namun hari ini hanya ada tiga orang di sana dan semuanya belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Tungkai panjang dokter tampan itu melangkah ke bagian sudut ruangan, tempat dimana pasiennya di rawat. Ia berhenti di depan tempat tidur saat mendapati gadis manis yang ditemuinya kemarin masih tertidur di kursi dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada tangan kanan sang ayah yang tengah ia genggam. Hati Jongin menghangat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dimana lagi bisa ia temui seorang gadis yang penuh pengabdian seperti Kyungsoo? Dokter tampan itu kembali berjalan ke hadapan si gadis yang mencuri perhatian dan pikirannya sejak semalam. Jongin tidak bercanda. Lebih parahnya, Kyungsoo bahkan mencuri gairahnya pada wanita-wanita jalang yang ia temui semalam.

Jongin berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. Ia sudah berurusan dengan ratusan wanita sepanjang hidupnya. Mereka semua akan tampak berbeda di pagi dan siang hari. _Make up_ tebal akan menyembunyikan penampilan asli mereka. Tapi Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur di hadapannya ini masih secantik Kyungsoo yang ia temui semalam. Kelopak matanya memang sedikit bengkak, mungkin karena efek terlalu banyak menangis, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan alami gadis itu.

Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo benar-benar cantik, batin Jongin menjerit. Entah dorongan dari mana tangan kanan Jongin terangkat, mendekati wajah gadis manis itu. Ia berniat menyisihkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo. Namun tangan besar itu akhirnya hanya menggantung di udara. Kilatan semua perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan dengan tangannya membuat Jongin mengurungkan niat. Namja tampan itu merasa tangannya terlalu kotor untuk menyentuh wajah malaikat milik Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba wajah teduh yang masih dipandanginya itu menjadi seberkas cahaya terang untuk jiwanya yang terpenjara di sebuah gua yang gelap.

"Suster," panggil dokter tampan itu setelah ia berdiri. "Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan, tolong bangunkan nona Do." Jongin memutar arah tubuhnya dan berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang pasien dan melakukan standar pemeriksaan pada ayah Kyungsoo. Jongin baru akan menyelesaikan pemeriksaan awal saat suara serak Kyungsoo terdengar.

"Dokter Kim," ucap gadis itu yang langsung bangun dari duduknya begitu ia menyadari keberadaan suster dan dokter yang tengah memeriksa ayahnya. "Bagaimana keadaan ayah saya?"

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan semalam trombosit, leukosit, hemoglobin serta gula darah ayah Anda mencukupi untuk dilakukan operasi hari ini, begitu pula fungsi dengan hati dan ginjal. Dokter bedah dan anestesi sepakat untuk memulai operasi pukul satu siang," Jongin menjawab. "Ayahmu akan menjalani operasi _bypass_ jantung."

"Terima kasih, Dokter Kim. Jika tidak ada Anda, aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa," Kyungsoo berucap lirih dengan kepala tertunduk, kedua tangan mungilnya bergerak gelisah memainkan ujung kardigan yang dikenakannya. "Aku benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuk membayar kebaikan Anda."

Satu hal yang Jongin sadari, Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang tulus. Ia belum pernah bertemu gadis setulus Kyungsoo. Mereka, gadis-gadis yang selama ini datang padanya, hanya silau dengan apa yang ia miliki, ketampanannya, kegagahannya, kepintarannya, hartanya. Itu semua membuat radar dokter tampan itu berkerja dengan baik untuk menilai mana gadis yang baik dan mana yang tidak. Mereka datang untuk meminta, sedangkan Kyungsoo datang untuk menawarkan apa yang ia punya. Dan Jongin tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak membelinya.

"Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini kemarin? Datanglah setelah operasi ayahmu berhasil."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terus mengikuti punggung kokoh Jongin yang bergerak keluar ruang rawat ayahnya dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya yang berbentuk seperti hati. Dokter Kim benar-benar seperti pangeran di dongeng-dongeng yang sering ia bacakan kepada anak-anak didiknya di taman kanak-kanak. Dia tampan, pintar, dan baik hati.

.

.

.

.

"Arghh.." geraman lirih terdengar dari bibir mungil wanita cantik yang baru saja terbangun karena cahaya matahari pagi yang menembus kelopak matanya. Mata indahnya mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang datang. Setelahnya bola mata berwarna cokelat itu bergerak ke arah jarum jam klasik yang menggantung di dinding dengan cat abu-abu kamar Chanyeol. Beberapa menit menuju pukul sembilan pagi. Belum sempat Baekhyun, wanita itu, bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan getaran ponselnya yang ia taruh di atas nakas. Dengan gerakan mau tak mau, sang super model meraih benda persegi canggih itu. di layar posel, terpampang sebuah _reminder_ bunyinya: _**Byeol – recital piano, 11:00 KST.**_

Mata indah Baekhyun membulat begitu mengingat acara sangat penting yang harus ia hadiri dan hampir dilupakannya. Tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk redam karena ulah Chanyeol semalam, yeoja cantik itu bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Tidak begitu lama ia keluar untuk mengganti baju dengan bajunya yang ia tinggal di _penthause_ Chanyeol. Meraih tasnya dan berlari menuruni tangga, menuju satu tempat dimana si _baby giant_ berada sehabis bangun tidur. Dapur.

Dan benar saja, pengacara tampan itu masih bergelut dengan _freenchtoast_ di dapur. Satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki Chanyeol adalah kemampuan namja itu untuk memasak. Satu hal yang pernah bisa Baekhyun lakukan dengan benar seumur hidupnya. Chanyeol dengan apron di pagi hari adalah hal yang tidak bisa dilewatkan, namun tidak pagi ini. Baekhyun harus buru-buru.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun di muka dapur dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Celana bahan model pipa dan _blouse_ merah jambu.

"Pemotretan."

"Makanlah dulu."

"Aku akan memakannya sambil berangkat." Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol, mengecup pipi kanan namja jangkung itu sekilas dan kemudian meraih sepotong _freenchtoast_ yang Chanyeol buat. Yeoja cantik itu terus berlari tanpa menggubris panggilan Chanyeol. Ia tidak boleh terlambat.

Akhirnya Chanyeol pasrah membiarkan Baekhyun berlalu. Bukan sekali dua kali ini Baekhyun kabur darinya dengan berbagai macam alasan seperti pemotretan, _shooting_ iklan, atau _interview_ namun sangat jarang menjelaskan dengan lebih detail tentang pekerjaannya. Dan sekali lagi, untuk tetap bersama dengan Baekhyun, namja tampan itu memakluminya. _Toh,_ pukul 11 nanti ia akan bertemu dengan kliennya untuk sebuah kasus pembebasan lahan yang di atasnya berdiri sebuah sekolah untuk anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah untuk anak berkebutuhan khusus yang Chanyeol datangi berada di pinggiran Seoul. Hal itu menyebabkan tempat ini tidak terlalu bising. Suasana yang menyenangkan untuk anak-anak belajar. Sekolah ini cukup luas dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Juga teduh karena masih ditanam banyak pepohonan dan taman-taman yang membuatnya indah. Chanyeol hanya melihat dari jendela kantor kepala sekolah, namun ia bisa merasakan tempat ini sungguh menyenangkan. Ruangan dimana ia berada saat ini berseberangan langsung dengan sebuah gedung pertunjukan milik sekolah. Nampaknya akan ada pertunjukan yang diselenggarakan mengingat begitu banyak orang yang berbondong-bondong masuk, baik itu siswa sekolah yang dapat Chanyeol perkirakan karena kekurangan fisik yang mereka miliki ataupun anak-anak dan orang-orang tanpa disabilitas. Kegiatan pengacara tampan itu harus terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka, menampilkan sosok tuan Jung, pemilik yayasan sekolah yang merupakan kliennya hari ini.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu, tuan Park," tuan Jung berucap. Sembari membungkuk pada Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri menyambutnya.

"Tidak masalah, tuan Jung. Aku akan betah menunggu di tempat ini selama apapun."

"Ah, tentu saja." Tuan Jung mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk kembali duduk. "Oleh karena itu aku tidak ingin tempat ini musnah."

Dari data kasus yang Chanyeol pelajari, adik ipar tuan Jung ini ingin mengambil alih tanah tempat sekolah ini berdiri untuk dijadikan sebuah mall setelah istri tuan Jung, yang merupakan pemilik sah tempat ini meninggal dunia setahun yang lalu.

"Istriku membangun tempat ini dengan curahan cinta kasihnya. Dia membangun tempat ini untuk anak bungsu kami yang tidak bisa mendengar. Dia ingin anak-anak yang tidak seberuntung anak yang lain mendapatkan pendidikan yang maksimal."

"Baiklah, jika begitu saya sarankan agar Anda mengganti kepemilikan tempat ini agar berkedudukan lebih kuat."

"Aku juga berencana begitu. Apa Anda bisa melakukannya secepatnya?"

"Aku akan menghubungi notaris untuk hal itu. Saya akan mengupayakan perlindungan hukum atas tempat ini."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Park."

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya juga ingin melindungi tempat ini. "Ah, tuan Jung, maaf jika pembicaraan saya menyimpang."

"Silakan, tuan Park."

"Apakah sedang ada pertunjukkan di sebelah sana?" Chanyeol menunjuk gedung pertunjukkan yang semakin dipadati manusia.

"Ya. Salah satu murid terbaik kami akan mengadakan resital piano hari ini."

Kening Chanyeol mengerenyit. Hanya resital piano seorang anak kecil dan yang datang sebanyak itu?

"Namanya Byeol. Gadis kecil yang cantik berusia sepuluh tahun, dia tuna netra."

Bibir Chanyeol membulat. Ia terkejut bagaimana gadis sekecil itu dan tidak dianugerahi pengelihatan bisa mengumpulkan begitu banyak orang yang datang untuk mendengar alunan melodi yang diciptakannya.

"Anda pasti akan jatuh cinta saat melihatnya, tuan Park. Seperti namanya, Byeol, anak itu benar-benar seperti bintang."

Mendengar bagaimana tuan Jung memuji anak bernama Byeol itu membuat rasa penasaran Chanyeol membumbung. "Bisakah aku melihat pertunjukkannya?"

Tuan Jung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sini lah Chanyeol sekarang, duduk di barisan paling depan, barisan tamu penting karena ia datang bersama tuan Jung. Acara masih belum dimulai, hanya sebuah _followshot_ yang mengarah ke sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam di atas panggung. Orang-orang di belakangnya juga masih berkasak-kusuk membicarakan sang pianis kecil layaknya seorang pianis profesional kelas dunia. Mereka menambah penasaran Chanyeol tentang kehebatan anak itu ditambah mereka juga mengingatkannya akan cita-cita yang sudah lama ia kubur untuk menjadi musisi.

Suasana mendadak sunyi begitu seorang gadis kecil dengan gaun putih bersih dan mahkota bunga mawar merah muda masuk ke panggung ditemani seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun. Gadis kecil itu terus tersenyum dengan begitu cantik seperti malaikat. Seingat Chanyeol, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa tersenyum seindah itu selama ia hidup, Baekhyun. Senyum anak itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun. Hati Chanyeol berdebar keras hanya dengan menyaksikan senyum itu. Dan Chanyeol setuju dengan ucapan tuan Jung sebelum kemari, ia langsung jatuh cinta pada gadis cantik itu. Kedua mata bulat anak itu memandang kosong tanpa arah, mengingatkan Chanyeol jika dua bola bening milik gadis kecil itu tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Saat melihat tatapan kosong Byeol, jantung Chanyeol seperti diremat kuat-kuat oleh tangan yang tidak terlihat. Di samping kekurangannya, Chanyeol seperti berkaca melihat matanya sendiri pada gadis itu. Byeol memiliki mata bulat yang sama seperti miliknya. Mungkin jika ia memiliki anak dengan Baekhyun, anak itu akan terlihat seperti Byeol. Perpaduan yang sempurna dirinya dan yeoja yang selalu dicintainya itu.

Lagi-lagi pemikiran itu membuatnya seperti ditampar keras. Bagaimana ia berani berharap seperti itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan sepuluh tahun lalu pada Baekhyun? Baekhyun masih mau bersamanya saat ini saja sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang sangat Chanyeol syukuri.

" _Jeoneun_ Jun Jihyun _imnida._ " Suara si wanita dewasa yang menemani Byeol menggugah Chanyeol dari lamunannya. "Saya adalah wali murid Byeol. Sebelum naik ke panggung Byeol mengatakan padaku, _Songsaengnim_ ada banyak sekali orang yang datang untukku hari ini, hatiku bisa melihatnya."

Ucapan itu disambut sorakan ' _ahh_ ' penuh haru dari para penonton yang datang.

"Siapa tamu spesialmu hari ini, Byeol-ah?" wali murid Byeol menyerahkan _microphone_ pada anak didiknya setelah bertanya.

" _Eomma_. _Eomma_ -ku yang cantik datang hari ini, dia yang membuatku cantik hari ini." Pernyataan polos Byeol mengudang kikikan setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Gadis kecil itu tersipu.

" _Ne_ ,kau benar-benar cantik hari ini, Byeol-ah. Tak perlu malu." Sang guru menghibur. "Kau ingin langsung bermain, sayang?"

Byeol hanya mengangguk antusias. Dengan bantuan sang guru gadis kecil yang cantik itu berjalan ke bangku yang ada di depan _grand piano._ Setelah membetulkan letak gaunnya dengan anggun, Byeol berucap ceria, "Semua laguku hari ini untuk _eomma_!" meski menghadap ke arah depan, ke arah _grand piano_ -nya, bukan ke arah penonton, Byeol membuat hati yang besar di atas kepalanya. " _Eomma saranghaeyo_ ~" ucapnya keras-keras menghasilkan pekikan gemas beberapa orang.

Musik pertama yang dimainkan Byeol adalah sebuah gubahan milik Beethoven yang mustahil belum pernah didengar oleh setiap orang, _f_ _ür Elise._ Chanyeol semula dibuat takjub dengan ketepatan nada yang dibuat oleh Byeol. Selanjutnya pengacara tampan itu dibuat terhanyut oleh setiap rasa yang gadis kecil itu salurkan pada setiap _tuts_ yang ditekannya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya begitu lagu kedua dimainkan oleh Byeol. _Moonlight Sonata_ yang paling menyayat hati yang pernah namja jangkung itu dengar. Pengacara tampan itu tak peduli apa yang dipikirkan orang lain saat melihatnya terisak kecil seperti sekarang. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah desakan untuk naik ke atas panggung menghentikan alunan nada penuh kesakitan yang dimainkan Byeol yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Seluruh sel tubuh Chanyeol berbisik jika Byeol bukan gadis biasa. Siapa gadis kecil itu hingga menimbulkan efek yang sebegitu hebat padanya?

.

.

.

.

Sambil melepas sarung tangannya, Sehun berlari menuju lift basemen setelah memarkirkan motor sportnya. Ia sudah terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu yang ditentukan Luhan dua jam lalu. Ponsel di saku belakangnya pun terus bergetar dan Sehun yakin itu Luhan yang terus menghubunginya. Setelah ia masuk ke dalam lift, baru namja tampan itu mengecek ponselnya dan ternyata dugaannya tak salah. Sebal, Sehun justru mematikan ponselnya.

Namja jangkung itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di bagian pinggir lift. Ia mengabaikan berbagai macam bentuk tatapan dari beberapa karyawan yang baru saja kembali dari jam istirahat mereka. Ada tatapan penuh tanya, ada yang meremehkan, dan ada pula beberapa wanita yang melayangkan tatapan penuh minat padanya. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tahu begini tadi ia akan mengusulkan pada Luhan untuk bertemu di luar kantor saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun sampai di lantai paling atas, lantai dimana ruangan Luhan berada –menurut petunjuk gadis itu. Lantai ini terlihat lebih sepi dan tenang dari beberapa lantai yang Sehun lihat dari pintu lift yang membawanya tadi. Ruangan ini juga terkesan dingin dan membosankan. Namja tampan itu melenguh, bagaimana ada orang yang sanggup berdiam diri di penjara kelas platinum ini selama berjam-jam? Mata tajamnya bergerak berkeliling, mencari petunjuk ruangan mana yang harus ia masuki. Selanjutnya tungkai panjang Sehun melangkah ke ruangan yang berada di posisi paling ujung setelah ia menemukan tulisan _Chief Executive Officer_ di bagian pintu. Namja berkulit putih pucat itu membuka knop pintu bercat hitam berukuran besar itu begitu mendengar peritah untuk masuk setelah ia mengetuk tiga kali.

Yang terlintas di benak Sehun pertama kali begitu memasuki ruangan bernuansa abu-abu itu adalah ruangan itu terlalu besar untuk dipakai seorang diri. Tapi setidaknya suasana di ruangan ini lebih nyaman daripada di luar sana. Ada sofa berwarna putih di sudut kanan dengan hiasan kaktus di mejanya serta karpet bulu yang hangat berwarna _ash grey_ _._ Di sudut lain adalah tembok yang tertutup penuh oleh rak yang berisi buku-buku dan arsip perusahaan dan di depannya terletak satu set meja kerja dengan warna hitam yang mahal. Persis di depannya adalah sisi yang sepenuhnya hanya dibatasi kaca, dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang padat. Akan tetapi yang saat ini paling menarik perhatian Sehun adalah seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan kaca tadi sambil melipat tangannya. Sehun tahu itu Luhan. Luhan di foto benar-benar cantik dan seksi tapi Luhan yang ada di depannya ini luar biasa cantik dan seksi. Gadis itu terlihat seperti Aphrodite yang tersesat di tengah gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Sehun bukan tipe laki-laki mata keranjang seperti Jongin, tapi melihat Luhan membuat lehernya seperti tercekik oleh tangan tak kasat mata dan membuatnya kesulitan bernapas.

Sehun baru tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara dehaman. Bukan dari Luhan, gadis itu masih tak bergeming, memamerkan wajahnya yang dingin. Namja tampan itu rupanya terlalu tersihir oleh Luhan hingga baru menyadari ada seorang lelaki lain di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

"Aku tidak menolerir keterlambatan, Tuan Oh," suara dingin Luhan memecah hening.

Oh, _fuck!_ Suaranya bahkan berkali-kali lebih indah daripada yang pernah Sehun dengar di telepon saat mereka bercakap-cakap. Luhan bahkan terlalu mahal untuk ditukar dengan seluruh dunia. "Baiklah, nona Xi. Maafkan aku karena a–"

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi," Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun. Dengan langkah anggun bak model di atas _catwalk_ pimpinan XI's _Group_ itu melangkah ke arah _single_ sofa dan duduk dengan kaki tersilang di sana. Luhan benar-benar menunjukkan kelasnya sebagai sosialita hanya dengan caranya bergerak. Mau tak mau pun Sehun harus duduk di sofa panjang bersebelahan dengan laki-laki yang sedari tadi bersama sang _boss_ cantik. "Katakan apa yang kau ketahui!" perintah Luhan.

Ingin rasanya Sehun menggigit bibir kecil merah merekah yang terus memerintah itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat dua ratus juta won. "Jang Sungjae menggelapkan dana perusahaan dari beberapa proyek telepon pintar dan komputer terbaru kalian, juga beberapa tender software dan beberapa iklan."

"Berapa jumlahnya?"

"Nyaris satu miliyar won. Aku pikir kalian terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya," Sehun sedikit menyeringai. Jujur, ia sedikit bingung bagaimana bisa perusahan sebesar XI's _Group_ tidak menyadari telah kehilangan dana sebanyak itu. "Tapi aku rasa Jang Sungjae hanya pion di sini. Ugh.. tapi uang yang akan aku terima tidak bisa membuatku menyampaikan informasi ini begitu saja," Sehun menggaruk pelipisnya. Ia melihat ekspresi geram yang coba Luhan tutupi.

"Berengsek!" Luhan mendesis. Ia sudah mencoba mengatur emosinya sejak keterlambatan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu, dan kini pemuda itu justru berulah.

Sehun menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Memang," jawabnya. " _Bussiness is bussiness_."

"50 juta won! Berikan informasi itu."

Kerenyitan halus timbul di dahi Sehun. Luhan terlalu berani dengan keputusannya di tengah kondisi perusahaan yang sedang tidak stabil. Tapi apa pedulinya selama ia bisa mendapat uang. "Ada orang dalam, nona Xi. Maksudku orang yang berpengaruh di perusahaan ini."

"Apa buktimu?"

"Pinjamkan aku PC."

Laki-laki yang Sehun perkirakan adalah tangan kanan Luhan beranjak menuju meja kerja Luhan dan kembali dengan sebuah laptop putih dalam keadaan menyala yang kemudian diberikan kepada Sehun. Namja tampan itu mengambil flashdisk dari saku jaket kulitnya dan menghubungkan benda kecil berwarna hitam itu pada laptop di hadapannya setelah menggigit tutup benda itu. "Lihatlah ini," jari telunjuk Sehun mengarah pada jajaran angka yang membentuk sebuah nomor rekening. "Ini milik Jang Sungjae. Tua bangka itu memiliki beberapa rekening, dia menyerahkan padaku seluruhnya. Dan setelah aku teliti sebagian besar dana yang masuk akan dialirkan kebeberapa rekening lain dengan jumlah yang lebih kecil. Hal ini terjadi dalam beberapa tingkatan acak, bisa bertambah atau berkurang dalam satu kali pengiriman, tapi lihat, semua aliran dana ini mengalir pada satu orang akhirnya." Jari Sehun bergerak sesuai penjelasannya dan berakhir pada ujung lain layar yang sedang diperllihatkannya.

"Kau tahu siapa itu?" kali ini asisten Luhan yang bertanya.

"Dia orang yang kusebut orang dalam, tapi ini benar-benar pekerjaan sulit untuk membongkar siapa yang berada di balik rekening ini." Jemari Sehun kembali bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_ mengetikan sesuatu. Ia mendesah kecewa karena setelah tombol _enter_ ditekannya data yang ia inginkan tidak tersaji. "Orang ini sudah memperhitungkan hal ini."

"Apa benar kau Oh Sehun, _hacker_ handal yang banyak dibicarakan itu?" Luhan menyeringai, berbicara dengan sedikit nada menghina.

"Aish.. _jinja–_ ," Sehun menatap sebal pada Luhan. Ia tak suka kredibilitasnya diragukan seperti ini. "Beri aku satu jam. Bayar aku dua kali lipat jika aku berhasil." Dan selanjutnya Sehun hanya terpaku pada layar.

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu Sehun hebat, aliran dana sesudahnya pasti tidak akan dipikirkan sejauh itu oleh orang lain tapi namja itu menyadarinya. Dibalik penampilannya yang sedikit di luar akal sehat –menurut Luhan, Sehun punya sesuatu yang luar biasa di dalam otaknya. Penampilannya benar-benar di luar nalar, mana ada laki-laki dewasa dengan rambut di cat warna pelangi yang tersamarkan dengan _snapback_ yang digunakan terbalik, yang datang ke sebuah perusahaan besar hanya dengan celana _jeans_ hitam, kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket kulit senada dengan warna celananya dan sepasang _sneakers_ yang sewarna dengan kaos yang tengah ia pakai sebagai alas kaki. Serampangan sekali. Yang ada di bayangannya setelah mendengar kata _hacker_ adalah seorang _nerd_ dengan kaca mata tebal dan penampilan yang terlalu rapi. Sehun benar-benar tidak memenuhi ekspektasinya. Laki-laki itu bahkan memilih menggunakan kontak lensa daripada kacamata. Gilanya, -atau seksinya, kontak lensa yang digunakan pemuda itu berbeda warna, warna _hazel_ untuk sebelah kanan dan mata kirinya berwarna abu-abu. Oh Sehun lebih terlihat seperti seorang _bad boy_ yang dipuja banyak wanita.

"Kim Youngmin," Sehun berucap memecah hening setelah beberapa menit berlalu terisi hanya dengan suara jarinya yang beradu dengan _keyboard._ Jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan Luhan baru menunjukkan 37 menit berlalu dari satu jam yang dijanjikan _hacker_ tampan itu. "Siapa Kim Youngmin?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar pada Luhan yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dia pamanku. Waliku." nada terkejut tak bisa ditutupi dari cara Luhan menjawab. "Dia pelakunya?"

"Hmm.." Sehun bergumam sembari memutar layar laptop menjadi menghadap Luhan. "Di sini terlihat semua data pemilik rekening terakhir."

Luhan terperangah melihat deretan angka yang diperlihatkan Sehun padanya. Tubuhnya seketika terasa begitu lelah. Kim Youngmin adalah kakak ipar ayahnya dan begitu orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat saat usianya tujuh belas, ia lah yang menjadi walinya. Orang yang berhak atas segala aset XI's _Group_ setelah Luhan.

"Seharusnya nominal ini terlalu kecil untuknya," kini Kim Jongdae, laki-laki yang menjadi asisten Luhan berkomentar.

"Aku baru saja berpikir dia terlalu bodoh dengan sedikitnya dana yang ia curi setelah mendapat data tentangnya," Sehun berujar. "Aku pikir dia hanya ingin menghancurkan kredibilitasmu, nona Xi."

"Maksudmu tuan Kim menginginkan sesuatu yang lain?"

Sehun menggedikan bahu tak acuh. "Seingatku aku _hacker_ bukan detektif."

"Jongdae- _ssi,_ apa jadwalku setelah ini?" tanpa mempedulikan Sehun, Luhan bertanya.

"Dewan direksi meminta sebuah pertemuan mendadak untuk hari ini setelah mereka melihat pengeluaran dan pemasukan perusahaan yang tidak sebanding," Jongdae menjawab.

"Sampaikan pada mereka aku akan ada di ruang _meeting_ sepuluh menit lagi."

Luhan bangun dari tempat duduknya begitu mendengar suara pintu yang kembali tertutup rapat setelah Jongdae keluar dari ruangannya. Wanita itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun dan berhenti ketika ujung sepatu _high heels_ -nya bertemu dengan ujung _sneakers_ Sehun. Luhan membungkuk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia membuat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah tampan Sehun. "Oh Sehun- _sshi_ ," Luhan mendesis, ia semakin memajukan wajahnya saat melihat mata tajam lawan bicaranya yang terpejam begitu diterpa napas hangatnya. "Sepertinya aku akan membutuhkanmu lebih dari ini."

Dentuman suara pintu membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia tersenyum tipis. Ia dikenal kuat dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan otak maupun otot. Hal yang membuatnya menjadi seorang peretasyang disegani. Tidak ada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang membuatnya takut. Oh Sehun tidak mempunyai kelemahan, kecuali tumpukan uang –itu pun ia tak sudi makan jika bukan hasil jerih payahnya. Tidak dengan tahta yang dijanjikan para pejabat negara jika ia berhasil menutup kejahatan mereka. Juga semua wanita yang dijejalkan kliennya sebagai bonus. Tapi hari ini, setelah bertemu seorang jelmaan dewi Yunani bernama Xi Luhan, Sehun tahu jika ia sudah menemukan kelemahannya.

.

.

.

.

Jemari Kyungsoo tidak bisa diam sejak dua jam yang lalu, tepatnya sejak sang ayah memasuki ruang operasi. Seperti yang Jongin bilang, beliau harus menjalani operasi _bypass_ jantung. Ini adalah dua jam terlama dalam hidup gadis manis itu. Kakinya bahkan sudah lemas membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana sehingga ia hanya bisa duduk di bangku ruang tunggu keluarga pasien. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ayahnya pergi dan ia harus menjadi sebatang kara. Kyungsoo tertunduk, ia tidak mau mendahului Yang Kuasa. Apa yang akan terjadi, biarlah terjadi.

Jongin baru keluar dari ruang operasi, masih menggunakan baju hijau sebagai kostum yang biasa ia gunakan saat menjalani prosedur pembedahan. Hatinya berdesir perih saat mendapati Kyungsoo tertunduk sendirian di ruang tunggu. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Namja berkulit gelap itu memutuskan untuk mendekati Kyungsoo dan berlulut di hadapannya. "Nona Do," panggilnya untuk mencari perhatian yeoja imut itu.

Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat. Matanya yang serupa milik burung hantu langsung bertemu dengan tatapan teduh sang dokter tampan yang kini memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya karena posisinya yang sedang berlutut. "Bagaimana ayahku, Dokter Kim?"

"Operasinya berhasil," Jongin tersenyum diujung jawabannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu menahan kedua ujung bibirnya untuk bergerak begitu melihat binar-binar kebahagiaan terlukis di wajah gadis di depannya yang semula pias. Kyungsoo benar-benar khawatir, hal yang memukul ingatan Jongin tetang sudah berapa lama tak ada yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya seperti Kyunsoo mengkhawatirkan ayahnya semenjak ibunya pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Kim." Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan pun akhirnya membasahi pipi penuh Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu kali ini yang dikeluarkan gadis di hadapannya adalah air mata kegembiraan.

"Hmm.. sudah tugasku." Jongin beranjak berdiri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membayar Anda, Dokter Kim?"

Ah, Jongin melupakan bagian ini. Ia bahkan belum memikirkan apa yang ingin ia minta pada Kyungsoo. Gadis ini seperti malaikat, menyilaukan. Kyungsoo, dengan wajah _innocent_ -nya membuat Jongin menelan mentah-mentah sebuah tawaran seperti ' _tidur denganku_ ' dalam list apa yang harus dilakukan Kyungsoo untuknya. Dan namja tampan itu perlu berpikir matang-matang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan satu kesempatan emas ini. "Datanglah ke kantin rumah sakit setelah ayahmu di pindahkan ke ruang ICU sebagai pemantauan pasca operasi." Setelah mengucapkannya, dokter tampan itu memilih berlalu ke ruangannya, ia butuh tempat yang tenang agar bisa berpikir dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi serupa dengan kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya. Ia pasrah saja diseret Luhan keluar ruangan gadis itu begitu yeoja cantik itu kembali ke ruangannya. Di belakangnya, Kim Jongdae juga mengikuti dengan langkah besar. Langkah heboh mereka berhenti di basmen XI group, di samping sebuah Mercedez Benz hitam mewah keluaran terbaru. Sehun tahu itu mobil Luhan begitu Jongdae menekan tombol remote dan membuat suara ' _blib_ ' dua kali.

"Cepat masuk!" Luhan memerintah begitu pintu penumpang bagian belakang dibuka sang asisten sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sehun tahu dirinya sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah si boss cantik. Maka setelah mendengus sebal, Sehun merendahkan tubuh menjulangnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "Wanita macam apa yang punya tenaga seperti kuda."

PLAK!

" _Yah_!" Sehun mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi pukulan cantik dari Luhan.

"Laki-laki macam apa yang berani menghina wanita sepertimu?!"

"Mau kemana kita, Lu?" pertanyaan Jongdae menengahi perdebatan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Rumah sakit Seoul, Oppa!"

Sepertinya Luhan dan Jongdae memiliki hubungan yang lebih dekat daripada sekedar hubungan asisten dan bosnya. Saat di luar kantor mereka tidak terlalu formal, simpul Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau ke rumah sakit jiwa, bukan rumah sakit biasa, Lu," dengan ekspresi dinginnya Sehun berkomentar.

"Dasar tidak sopan! Setidaknya panggil aku noona. Aku lebih tua darimu empat tahun!" Luhan menunjukkan empat jari tangan kanannya ke hadapan Sehun.

"Tidak sudi! Kau bahkan lebih mirip gadis yang baru lulus _High School_." Pandangan Sehun kembali meneliti penampilan Luhan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Badan Luhan mungil, wajahnya juga sangat imut. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan usia tiga puluhan. Yang menunjukkan Luhan adalah wanita matang hanya tubuhnya yang sintal, berisi di tempat-tempat yang tepat.

"Kau pikir kau waras, mana ada laki-laki dewasa mengecat rambutnya warna pelangi?" kali ini Luhan yang menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menghakimi dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilannya terlalu serampangan untuk laki-laki berusia dua puluh enam tahun. Meskipun postur tubuhnya tidak dapat dibohongi. Perempuan normal dan laki-laki yang tidak suka perempuan di luar sana pasti setuju jika Sehun seksi. Tinggi, tegap, dan gagah. Bahunya lebar dan dadanya bidang, seolah mengundang setiap wanita untuk tenggelam di sana. Jika banyak orang yang bilang tampan itu relatif, maka Sehun adalah pengecualian, laki-laki di depan Luhan memiliki ketampanan yang mutlak. Matanya tegas seperti mata elang, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis berwarna menggoda, pipinya tinggi, garis rahangnya yang tajam memperjelas kesan _manly-_ nya. Bahkan dahi Sehun terlihat menggoda. Ditambah kenyataan jika Sehun adalah seorang _hacker_. Tidak ada _hacker_ yang punya _IQ_ di bawah rata-rata. Tuhan pasti sedang bahagia saat menciptakan laki-laki ini. Dan Luhan yakin ia memilih orang yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencananya kali ini.

"Kupikir jika kalian ' _bekerja sama_ ', kalian bisa membuat _masterpiece._ " Jongdae kali ini memilih untuk mengompori kedua orang di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun bertanya.

"Buatlah anak, aku yakin dia akan menjadi anak yang luar biasa."

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, Oppa!" Luhan bersorak.

Sehun memandang Luhan ngeri. Apa jangan-jangan bantuan yang wanita gila itu minta saat menyeretnya menuju basemen tadi adalah membuat anak? "Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Tidak. Pamanku ternyata sudah bergerak lebih jauh dari yang aku kira, dia menginginkan perusahaanku."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan anak?"

"Aku butuh pewaris sehingga aku hanya akan bekerja sebagai walinya, saat terjadi apa-apa denganku, maka perusahaan adalah milik anakku."

"Bukankah ayah anak itu yang akan menjadi walinya?"

"Itu jika aku menikah dengan ayahnya, jika tidak, maka anak itu sepenuhnya milikku."

"Kau gila, Lu!"

Luhan tersenyum miris. Ia tahu keputusannya kali ini cukup gila. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaan yang dibangun susah payah oleh mendiang orang tuaku jatuh ke tangan orang seperti paman Kim."

"Tidak dengan mengorbankan anakmu sendiri!"

"Setiap anak yang lahir dari rahim wanita sepertiku sudah takdirnya menjadi tumbal."

Sehun mendengus dan melemparkan tatapannya ke luar jendela mobil. Memilih untuk melihat gedung-gedung tinggi yang berjajar di tepi jalanan Seoul. "Jangan libatkan aku kalau begitu."

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau, Sehun. Apapun. Dan jika kau tidak ingin menolongku, tolonglah ribuan orang yang bekerja pada XI group dan lebih banyak lagi keluarga yang bergantung pada mereka."

Pandangan Sehun menerawang, dalam benaknya kembali tergambar lukisan sebuah keluarga yang menangis di depan rumah sederhana yang dikelilingi segel bank. Sebuah keluarga dengan satu anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun yang tengah memegang sebuah pesawat mainan, satu-satunya barang yang bocah itu berhasil selamatkan dari paman-paman jahat berbadan besar dengan setelan gelapnya. Seketika dadanya seperti terikat kencang oleh sebuah tali kuat tak kasat mata. "Baiklah," namja tampan itu berucap lirih hanya cukup di dengar Luhan, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau yang terbaik, Sehun-ah."

"Lalu kenapa kita harus ke rumah sakit?"

"Untuk membuktikan kejantananmu."

"Sialan! Aku bisa membuatmu hamil dalam satu ronde."

Luhan mengibaskan tangan kanannya di udara, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sehun. "Aku tidak mau membeli kucing dalam karung."

Satu hal yang Sehun sadari, kemampuan berbisnis Luhan sudah mendarah daging.

.

.

.

.

Secangkir kopi dengan uap panas yang masih mengepul menemani Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo, ini sudah gelas keempat sebenarnya. Sudah nyaris satu jam ia menunggu. Ia sudah berpikir masak-masak dan sudah mendapatkan satu hal yang ingin ia minta dari gadis menggemaskan itu. Dokter tampan itu sejak dulu dikenal sebagai pembuat keputusan yang baik, dan ia yakin kali ini pun akan berakhir sama. Namja berkulit tan itu bangun dari tempat duduknya begitu melihat Kyungsoo memasuki kantin rumah sakit. Penampilan gadis itu terlihat lebih segar, tampaknya ia sudah sempat mandi karena wajahnya pun terlihat lebih cerah dan sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Kyungsoo kali ini terlihat lebih dewasa dan anggun dengan gaun hijau toska berlengan panjang. Rambut hitam lurusnya terurai rapi.

" _Mianhaeyo,_ aku membuat Anda menunggu, Dokter Kim," ucap Kyungsoo dengan anggukan sekilas begitu sampai di meja yang Jongin gunakan.

"Aku juga baru saja datang," balas Jongin, berharap Kyungsoo tidak akan menyadari keberadaan tiga cangkir kosong di mejanya. Gadis ini benar-benar menyihirnya. Jika itu orang lain yang membuatnya menunggu selama ini, Jongin yakin ia akan mengamuk. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa mengamuk pada gadis semanis dan selembut Kyungsoo. "Silakan duduk, nona Do!" si dokter tampan menarik kursi yang ada di hadapannya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Anda bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo saja, Dokter Kim."

"Ah! Kalau begitu, panggil saja aku Jongin."

"Jo-Jongin-sshi."

"No-no-no!" Jongin mengankat jari telunjuknya ke udara dan menggoyangkannya. "Cukup Jongin."

"Jongin-ah?"

"Seperti itu, Kyungsoo-yah."

Kyungsoo tertunduk menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang mulai memanas. Ia sudah mendengar ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali namanya disebut, tapi tidak satu pun yang terdengar semerdu Jongin saat melakukannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, Jongin-ah?"

"Santailah sebentar! Makanlah dulu, aku yakin kau belum makan seharian."

Tidak tahu sehebat apa dokter Kim Jongin karena ia berhasil menebak dengan tepat jika terakhir Kyungsoo makan adalah kemarin malam, setelah suster Im yang iba padanya memaksanya untuk makan.

"Pesanlah, aku mentraktir."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu," Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku yang akan membayar pesananmu, kau sudah sangat baik."

"Tidak!" Jongin menyahut cepat. Bisa ketahuan tipuannya jika Kyungsoo tahu ia sudah memesan empat cangkir kopi. Selama ia hidup, tipuannya tidak pernah gagal pada perempuan.

"Aku masih memiliki cukup uang untuk kita makan," Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya penuh kepolosan. Dan Jongin ingin membenturkan kepalanya di meja karena Kyungsoo yang penuh tanya seperti itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Aku yang akan membayarnya karena kau sudah membuatku senang," Jongin mencoba mencari penjelasan yang tidak akan menyinggung perasaan Kyungsoo.

"Senang?"

"Memandang pipi tembammu membuatku senang, jadi kau harus makan agar aku bisa terus memandangnya." Satu-satunya hal yang Jongin inginkan untuk terjadi saat ini adalah agar bumi menelannya bulat-bulat karena sudah mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu.

Mata Kyungsoo yang besar menjadi semakin besar. Ini adalah pujian teraneh yang pernah ia dengar sepanjang hidupnya. "Aku pikir laki-laki menyukai pipi yang tirus."

"Tapi aku suka pipimu!"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dan Jongin bersumpah, seluruh dunia bahkan layak ditukar untuk suara merdu tawa Kyungsoo. Dan yang Jongin lakukan di menit-menit berikutnya adalah memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan bimbimbab pesanannya sambil bertopang dagu. Kyungsoo makan seperti anak kecil yang manis membuat si dokter tampan tak jemu memandanginya. Rasanya ia bisa seumur hidup bersama gadis menggemaskan itu, melihat apapun yang dilakukannya tanpa pernah bosan.

Sumpit yang dipakai Kyungsoo melayang di depan bibir tebal berbentuk hatinya begitu menyadari Jongin menatapnya tanpa berkedip sejak tadi. Dan ia baru sadar, namja jangkung itu tidak memesan apapun untuk makan. "Kau mau?"

Jongin mengangguk dan menunjuk mulutnya. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk menyuapinya. Meskipun sempat ragu, Kyungsoo menurut. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyuapi Jongin.

"Ehm.. _mashitta_!"

Kyungsoo sekali lagi tertawa dengan reaksi Jongin yang berlebihan.

"Ini adalah _bimbimbab_ terbaik yang pernah aku rasakan," ucap Jongin sekali lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka sayuran. Tapi rasa _bimbimbab_ ini betul-betul enak, mungkin karena berasal dari tanganmu." Jongin menyeringai, dan kemudian tertawa lepas saat melihat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

Karena salah tingkah, Kyungsoo kehilangan selera makannya. Gadis itu menepikan mangkuk yang isinya baru berkurang sedikit. "Aku sudah selesai," ucapnya lirih dengan kepala tertunduk, tawa Jongin sungguh membuatnya malu.

"Kau harus menghabiskannya, jika tidak, aku tidak akan memberitahukan apa yang harus kau lakukan untukku." Jongin kembali mendekatkan mangkuk Kyungsoo pada pemiliknya. "Aku serius!"

Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo menghabiskan makanannya, masih dengan Jongin yang terus menatapnya. Setelah mangkuknya kosong, Kyungsoo menyisihkannya dan menatap sang dokter tampan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Menikahlah denganku."

- **TBC-**

*muncul dari pelukan Sehun dengan tampang innocent*

apa kabar semuaaaa? baikkk? semoga selalu kabar baik dan bahagia.

maapin aku ya membuat kalian menungguuuu.. I didn't mean it, but my drama life goes so hard lately. Se-hard anu(?)nya Sehun, tekat dan kerja keras Sehun maksudnya. Maklum ya mahasiswa semester tua, ai harus berjibaku dengan skripsi. Oh ya, terima kasih banyak buat waktu yang digunain buat baca chaper kemarin, terima kasih yang sudah memfollow, yang favorite juga ketchuuuupp. Yang paling banyak cium sayang buat yang sudah lelah-lelah riveiw, all of your words mean so much to me. XOXO

Oh ya, aku mau balas beberapa riview-riview cantik:

Q: Luhan 30 nggak ketuaan?

A: Ibarat wine, makin tua makin enak, nak. :)

Q: siapa cast utamanya?

A: sedari punya ide, aku nggak pernah ngeset mana pemain utamanya, karena kalo ditulis harus berbaris satu-satu maka aku tulis satu-satu, hunhan/chanbaek/kaisoo. FF ini kaya main tiga buah puzzle yang kalau digabungin bisa bikin satu buku cerita. But, it is okay if you just pick one which is your most favorite, semoga nggak akan ganggu alur ceritanya. Tapi biar asik main puzzlenya, aku saranin baca semua. :)

itu dulu yaa cuap-cuapnya. aku baca dan appreciate sama semua riviews yang sudah kalian kasih, karena keterbatasan jari-jariku dan kerasnya keyboard yang udah kaya mesin ketik cetok geser jaman majapahit, aku nggak bisa balesin satu-satu. Maafkan yaaa.. saranghaeeee... 3

oh iyaaaa.. aku baru bikin twitter: xo_ai_ox. mari kita bertemaaaann. :)))

best regard

ai!


End file.
